


Mind Fuck

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott would allow her to do anything, anything at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/gifts).



Her hands rest on either side of Scott's face, and she pushes gently into his mind. Straddled over his clothed hips, she feels him buck at the sense of entry, and hears the hitch of his breath - but his mind stays carefully open for her, his thoughts spread open in an array of sensory output, all of it a bright red that stains her mind.

She runs mental fingers over the brightest memory, feeling the strength of his emotions: his love for her, his own self-restraint and fear, so much fear. Lowering down over him, their lips graze together as she pushes deeper.

She can feel everything that Scott is pouring into her, as if the very atoms of their beings are entwined. With the slightest wrong move, she could take him apart. She could destroy his very thoughts, but he lets her inside anyway, breathing her breath, putting his sanity into her hands.

Her fingertips brush over his cheekbones while she narrows her eyes and focuses on the bright sensory centres of his mind. It only takes the gentlest nudge to make Scott shudder beneath her, a quiet groan of surprise slipping past his lips.

"I want to hear you," she instructs. She knows he'll listen to her, that he'll do as she asks. He always does, her sweet boy. "Scott, let me hear it."

When she next brushes over his mind, tweaking and manipulating, he opens his mouth and does as she asks, allowing his pleasure to spill forth in broken moans and gasping pants. She smiles at the sight of it, at the way that his face flushes pink whenever she finds just the right spot.

"Jean," he pants, and on his tongue it sounds like a prayer. "Jean, please."

Deep in his mind, she can tell that he doesn't even know what he's asking for - but she knows how to give it to him, curling around the bright circuits of his mind and stroking. His body clenches as she fucks into his mind, pushing with all her strength and withdrawing slow enough to tease. His bottom lip has started to tremble, barely noticeable, but she can feel it with every breath. He swallows hard, the sound so loud in the silences between their breaths.

"Scott," she says. At the sound of her voice he whimpers again - she plunges into his mind, a hard thrust of power, before she withdraws once more. "Scott, can you listen to me?"

Ever the soldier, he manages to pull himself together for her, answering with a crazed nod. She rewards him with a gentle kiss, resting it gently upon his lips.

"Your mind is so amazing," she tells him, because it's true, because she would spend forever in here if she could. "But I'm going to need more."

She can't see his eyes, but she can feel the way that he struggles to focus, frantically blinking to try to clear his vision. She feels it from the inside, and her lips part curiously as she reaches into a different section of his mind, plucking deftly at what she finds there.

His fingers twitch at first, but as she narrows her eyes and focuses more she's able to move his entire arm, slow and jerky like a puppet on a string. She moves his arm between them, his hand thrust down between her legs, his fingers numb against the crotch of her jeans.

He looks up at her and takes control of his limb once more, plucking open the button and pushing his hand inside her jeans and then deep down into her underwear. His fingers have barely brushed against her before she thrusts into his mind again, strong enough to make him howl this time. She smirks in response, but he knows her body well enough to pay her back in kind.

They play back and forth, her power inside his mind and his fingers inside her body, until they're both too desperate to play, until the game is forgotten and they are left panting into one another's mouths, gasping frantic confessions of love and desire as their bodies tighten and the heat builds.

Scott spills first, staining the inside of his trousers, but he holds himself together enough to keep his fingers moving and chase Jean along into her own climax, to drag it out for her - his fingers are wicked and brilliant, with all the tricks she alone has taught him. It isn't long before she collapses against his chest, her hair sticking to her face in sweaty clumps. Slowly, reluctantly, she withdraws from his mind as he withdraws his hand from her pants. His speeding heartbeat beneath her ear helps to stop her from feeling empty once more.


End file.
